


Hanging Christmas Stockings

by MyWitch



Series: 25 Days of Drawing - 2016 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Forgot to post this back in 2016...blueartemis07 asked for Harry and Luna. Luna, not being familiar with Muggle decorations, decides that she'd like to hang a Christmas stocking too. Harry won't mind, right? Happy Holidays! xoxo





	Hanging Christmas Stockings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueartemis07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/gifts).




End file.
